Computer-controlled, automated instrumentation and analytical methods will be developed to separate, detect, analyze, and characterize isoenzymes by liquid chromatography, LC, for use in the clinical laboratory. Research into the best column types and materials, pressures, detectors, and characterization algorithms will be conducted for various types of isoenzyme systems. The research is intended to provide viable alternatives to the more common and more difficult to automate techniques such as electrophoresis, and physicohemical, differential methods.